Television distribution systems, such as fiber optic networks, cable networks, and satellite networks, provide users with a large number of television programs. In some instances, television distribution systems may provide a program guide that lists the times and channels that programs are available for viewing via the television distribution systems. A user may interact with the program guide to determine when programs are airing for instant viewing and/or recording.